


Deranged Demeter - A Rescue Story

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Deranged Demeter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Kidnapping, Sibling Bonding, Traveling, brother bonding, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: One thing I learned from my parents is Magick is similar to other languages.





	Deranged Demeter - A Rescue Story

One thing I learned from my parents is Magick is similar to other languages. You see, Magick isn’t something to inherit, you have to learn it. As a Magick and English speaker, you can know lots of curses, delightful when activated. “Unitrashi Dergor!”, I curse. I was walking home when I saw a van exit our garage. It was speeding, and I was worried the driver was drunk. I quickly ran home, out of breath. “Silig Randi.”, I chant, making myself breathe easier. I open the door, and gasp. I do a diagnostic spell, and it seems Persephone, my 10 year old sister tried to fight back, only to be hit by a extremely strong faint spell.The Magick was still thrumming, and she probably won’t wake up until 2 hours. I hear faint cries from upstairs, and run up. I see my sister Juno crying. I pick her up, rocking the 3 year old. Helios and Selene, the twin 7 year olds, were sleeping in the next room, undisturbed. They could sleep through a hurricane. I started to leave their room, when I saw a note on their table. It was written by mom and dad.

“Whoever finds this note,

I love you. I hope one of my children finds this note, and isn’t stupid enough to fight them. I’ll make this quick. Someone is going to come and kidnap us. I don’t know who, but Magick has granted me a vision. You need to go to Ameriki, and train, not only in Magick, which you can improve in, but Martial Arts. I trust Demeter will lead you on your journey to Ameriki. Go, quickly. They are coming back for you. Love you.

Hades and Dora

XOXOXOXOXO”

**Author's Note:**

> And... Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this original story!


End file.
